


Ночь наступает быстро

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Avengers Academy - Freeform, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Написано по мотивам упороса в чате и благодаря неоценимой помощи соратников вот по этой крышесносной идее:https://cdn.jpg.wtf/futurico/e6/f2/1495493396-e6f244743d891bb60c732eccfdfa1e3f.jpegОсобая благодарность выражается Эльфу, Коре и Лешей. Кэпостарк, кроссовер укура с АА, бакинат в зачаточном состоянии, платонический тонибрюс - аналогично, Локи строит козни, а вообще-то Стив Роджерс любит Родину.Но не только.





	Ночь наступает быстро

— Старк! Снова бездельничаете? Деньги отца вам на зачёте не помогут!

С задних рядов послышались смешки, тут же сменившиеся тихими шлепками: первый курс, торопясь, доучивал недоученное накануне.

Тони поднял взгляд на сердитую профессора Хилл и заложил пальцем страницу в «Физике коллоидов и растворов», одолженной у Брюса. Тот всё ещё отлёживался в лазарете, а от толстого тома наполовину оторвалась обложка, но Тони знал, как её укрепить.

Беда заключалась в том, что он – пока, только пока! – понятия не имел, как помочь Брюсу и таким, как Брюс, хилым и отчаянно жаждущим знаний, учиться сколько душе угодно и не попадать на больничную койку.

— У меня свой метод, — заявил он. – Инновационный. Проверка гипотезы идёт прямо сейчас.

На лице Хилл – чистом, как у всей профессуры, и Тони понимал, на что покушается, шляясь по академии с таким видом, словно уже всё изучил и достиг предела знаний, — читалось недоверие.

— Что только Беннер в тебе нашёл, — пробормотала она и отошла. – Все открыли тетради! Мистер Хаммер, довольно, за пять минут до контрольной у вас даже шишка вскочить не успеет!

Выскочка Джастин, и без того щеголявший парой замечательных фонарей, поспешно сунул в сумку «Теоретические начала матанализа», которым его только что от души хлестала милая блондиночка в очках. Матанализ, по мнению Тони, был нужен Хаммеру как рыбке зонтик, а вот девушка была ничего так. 

— Все открыли тетради, — грозно повторила Хилл. – Тестовые задания с первого по пятнадцатое. Кто там ещё не нашлёпался? 

— Я всё слышу, — пробормотал Тони, разворачивая тетрадь. У каждого преподавателя были свои фирменные фразочки, так что он даже суфлёром себя не почувствовал.

— Я всё слышу! – закончила Хилл.

Ручки заскрипели по бумаге, и слышно было, как какая-то наивная душа из совсем уж неосторожных первогодок пытается незаметно удариться лбом о толстый том, источник знаний.

Проблема, как это часто бывает, крылась не в нехватке ресурсов, а в теории контактов и, совсем немного, в несовершенстве технологий. По голой коже работало лучше, и была чёткая взаимосвязь между площадью синяка и глубиной полученных знаний, но всё, что могло бы дать подсказку, таилось во мраке неизвестности.

Тони собирался его развеять, чего бы это ни стоило. 

***

— Чёрт возьми, Стив, ты снова ходил в тот книжный? Жить надоело?

Во сне Стиву было хорошо. Не хотелось просыпаться, даже несмотря на то, что снились ему старые времена, когда всё приходилось кипятить, а от пары ударов альбомом с репродукциями приходилось лежать в постели неделю. О попытке изучить анатомию для художников он и вспоминать не хотел, Баки тогда дышать на него боялся – а когда сломанная ключица зажила, наорал так, что месяц в ушах звенело.

— Я могу это делать… хоть весь день, — упрямо сказал он. Сонное марево развеялось, Стив сел на кровати, тяжело дыша и чувствуя, как уходит приснившаяся слабость и исчезает, растворяясь в здесь и сейчас, давным-давно пропавший мир, в котором слыхом не слыхивали о допустимых пределах учебной нагрузки. Ты или справлялся, или становился инвалидом, а ещё могло случиться так, как с ним: ты мог попасть в секретный правительственный эксперимент, выжить и на всю жизнь приобрести способность усваивать знания, не умирая от синяков и шишек.

Сейчас Стив решился бы даже на многотомную «Историю Искусств», да вот беда – времени не хватало. Он встал, по-армейски быстро привёл себя в порядок, поправил на рукаве повязку дежурного и вышел на проверку. Директор Фьюри настаивал на том, чтобы во внеурочное время в Академии царил хотя бы относительный порядок, и, проучившись в ней полгода, Стив мог бы, пожалуй, составить список самых странных вещей, до которых додумывались здешние умники. Первое место в этом списке уверенно держала бы та штуковина со щупальцами, что в недобрый час решила завестись в фонтане. Даже для ярого поклонника Лавкрафта и сашими из осьминогов это было чересчур.

Так он думал ровно до того момента, как собственными глазами увидел гигантскую гору книг, наваленную у подножия уродливого гиганта, по недоразумению считавшегося зданием и носившего гордое имя Башни Старка.

— ПОБЕРЕГИ-И-И-И-ИСЬ!

Он едва успел отскочить в сторону. Книжный холм протестующе застонал, вздрогнул и рассыпался, погребая под собой человека, решившего покончить с собой таким экзотическим способом, пара томов взметнулась в воздух и шлёпнулась обратно.

— Чёрт, — сказал Тони Старк, выбираясь из потревоженного бумажного холма. – Чёрт, чёрт… ДЖАРВИС, что там?

— По-прежнему не хватает глубины проникновения, сэр. Зато сила взаимодействия…

— Что тут происходит? – осведомился Стив, рассматривая покрытую синяками физиономию Старка. – Решил шею себе свернуть?

Тот оглядел его с недоумённым раздражением человека, вынужденного отрываться от любимого дела. 

— А на что это ещё похоже, здоровяк? 

— На сотрясение мозга, — подумав, ответил Стив. Вид у Старка был бодрый, но синяки под глазами стремительно наливались синим. – И пару сломанных рёбер в придачу.

— Зачтут за докторскую степень, интересно? – пробормотал Старк, охнул и поднялся. – Дубина, ещё книг. Надо попробовать снять обложки, уверен, они экранируют…

— Старк! – рявкнул Стив, теряя терпение. Выходками золотого мальчика он был сыт по горло, как и вся Академия. – Почему бы не учиться, как учатся все нормальные люди?

— Это как – три шлепка перед контрольной и чужим конспектом наотмашь по особым случаям? – парировал Тони. – И я сейчас не учусь, это научный эксперимент, в котором ты смыслишь, дай-ка подумать, ровным счётом ничего!

— Тем более прекращай это безобразие, — потребовал Стив. Одно упоминание об эксперименте из уст Старка тянуло на общую тревогу по кампусу, а уж после того, что он устроил с помощью половинки кирпича, ноутбука и трёх порций асгардской медовухи… — Профессор Коулсон до сих пор не окончательно уверен, жив он или нет!

— Нечего было лезть куда не следует, кстати, и тебя касается, — Старк поднялся и ткнул какую-то кнопку у себя на груди. Послышалось гудение, на ладонях и ступнях у него вспыхнули огни. – ДЖАРВИС, ещё раз. 

Стив схватил его за плечо, принуждая остановиться. Несколько секунд Тони изучал его с предельно близкого расстояния, карие глаза в пятнах синяков казались слишком яркими, лихорадочными. Почти маниакальными.

— Отстань, — потребовал он. Репульсоры засветились ярче. – Иди в тренажёрку, займись чарующим искусством примитивного мордобоя. Умнее тебя это не сделает, но хотя бы выглядеть будешь как подающий надежды. 

— Старк, уймись, — Стив придержал его, без труда преодолевая силу двигателей. По Академии ходили смутные слухи о том, что Тони из кожи вон лезет, лишь бы превзойти собственного гениального отца, и прямо сейчас Стив невольно убеждался в том, что эти сплетни небезосновательны. – Ещё пара таких бросков, и ты просто свернёшь себе шею.

— А это нарушает правила, — буркнул Тони, упорно выдираясь из хватки. – Фьюри будет недоволен, Хилл уронит слезу скупого счастья…

Стив поскрежетал зубами и силой опустил Старка на покосившуюся гору книг.

— В лазарет, — сказал он твёрдо. – Хватит с нас Беннера.

От упоминания Беннера Старк отчего-то взбесился, и дело закончилось безобразной дракой, в которой оба получили немало синяков – и, по выражению разъярённой Хилл, вышибли друг из друга даже самые крохотные остатки ума.

— Прыгать с башни на гору книг! – обвиняюще шипела она. – Старк, почему у вас на лице синяки от продвинутого курса? Вас не устраивает то, чему я учу?!

Старк – после драки он щеголял не только синяками, но и сломанной рукой на перевязи, а также стремительно вошедшей в студенческую моду бандитски-романтической ссадиной над бровью, — тщетно попытался вытащить из себя иглу капельницы и встать.

— Это не продвинутый курс, — буркнул он, стараясь не встречаться с Хилл глазами. – Это я ударился о стойку с «Плейбоем».

Сердясь на принудительный постельный режим – бога ради, он-то благодаря эксперименту Эрскина стал образчиком физического здоровья и регенерировал со скоростью звука! – Стив сел на соседней койке. За драку было стыдно до сих пор. Обычно-то он не создавал проблем с соблюдением правил, а решал эти самые проблемы, обычно и кулаками не махал, но сейчас был совсем другой случай, необъяснимый логически. 

— Я тяну на пару изданий «Мen’s Health», — заявил он сердито. – А не на разворот с голыми блондинками.

— Ну почему же, — оскалился Старк, приняв подачу. – Ты блондинка с третьим размером и ходишь в обтягивающем трико, если это не повод…

— Старк, ещё слово, и клянусь, я…

— Что? – поинтересовался Тони, сверкая на него глазами из густой черноты синяков. – Поучишь меня жизни своими кулачищами? Уверен, Кама-сутрой тебя никто не хлестал, так, может, я попробую?

— Вы оба! В «Искусстве переговоров и компромиссов» четыре тома, один твёрже другого! – пригрозила Хилл. – Я не постесняюсь применить их по назначению!

— А неприличные картинки там есть? – поинтересовался Старк. – Нет? Тогда не нужно. Кое-кому здесь явно требуется Арс Аманди, издание улучшенное и дополненное. Или просто старый добрый «Плейбой», подборка лет за двадцать.

Стив уставился на него, поражённый внезапной мыслью.

— Это ты так флиртуешь? – уточнил он недоверчиво. – С помощью оскорблений?

— Спорим, ты с сороковых даже не целовался? – парировал Старк. О его похождениях по кампусу буквально легенды ходили – первокурсник, а уже трижды был со скандалом выброшен из женского общежития. Сколько раз Тони _не_ выбрасывали из женского общежития, Стив даже думать не хотел. – Не знаю, чему мой папаша тебя учил вообще, просто преступная халатность с его стороны!

— Я целовался, — упёрся Стив. – И Говард меня только однажды хлестал, книжкой с рецептами фондю, остальное я сам освоил.

Настала очередь Тони смотреть на него круглыми глазами.

— А говорят, в старые добрые времена не было извращений.

Оба не заметили, когда ушла Хилл. И оба нисколечко не удивились запертой снаружи двери лазарета, зато Тони был приятно изумлён запасами литературы в первом же попавшемся шкафу. 

— Держи, — Стив перебросил ему какую-то примитивщину вроде «Как быть хорошим мальчиком и не злить людей» от издательства Карнеги. 

Тони мстительно ответил ему томом «Электротехники для чайников».

Как ни удивительно, но обошлось без драки. 

***

— И раз, два… 

Установка загудела, и бумажный шелест наполнил помещение. Страницы, тщательно разобранные по порядку и залитые мягким пластиком, завертелись на высоких опорах, точь-в-точь как щётки на автоматической мойке для машин, платформа с добровольцем – его роль играл сам Старк, потому что никто другой не рисковал связываться с его непредсказуемым гением, — двинулась вперёд.

— Можно сильнее, — недовольно сказал Тони. – Я еле чувствую. ДЖАРВИС!

Опоры завертелись быстрее, шелест сделался громче, и слышно было, как крошечные разряды статического электричества гудят и щёлкают, уходя в заземление. 

Брюс, хмурясь и делая пометки в блокноте, с глубоким подозрением уставился на зубчатые линии, бегущие по экрану. Глубина запоминания, устойчивость, скорость усвоения…

— Пока в пределах нормы! – крикнул он. Тони ухмыльнулся и щёлкнул в воздухе пальцами. Грянула оглушительная музыка, заставившая Брюса подскочить и выругаться себе под нос.

— С отвлечением! – завопил Тони, перекрывая ударные. – ДЖАРВИС, плюс десять процентов, давай!

Колёса завертелись ещё быстрее, и Брюс с тревогой поглядел на платформу. Старк, игнорируя страницы, хлеставшие его со всех сторон, пританцовывал в такт.

— Что тут вообще творится? 

Это перекрыло даже ревущий рок. Брюс едва не позеленел, спасло только то, что он привык держать себя в руках, находясь в лаборатории. Усваивать знания в виде Халка было совершенно невозможно из-за толщины кожи и полной невосприимчивости к внешним воздействиям, а в своём обычном виде он попадал в реанимацию задолго до того, как успевал постичь всё, что не давало ему покоя.

— Тише! – зашикал он, задаваясь вопросом, откуда Стив узнал об их эксперименте. Ну да, теперь он отчего-то ходил за Старком чуть не по пятам, но ведь и они устроились не посреди бассейна, как в прошлый раз, когда Тони решил попробовать растворимые знания и джакузи. – Чего тебе?

— Два часа ночи! – сердито заявил Стив. Он был в простой футболке с эмблемой Академии и мягких серых брюках, взъерошенные волосы торчали, как воронье гнездо, придавая ему до странного уязвимый вид. – Ваш эксперимент вопит на всю округу!

Тут и Тони почуял неладное, открыл глаза и уставился прямо на Стива. Тот ответил пристальным взглядом, и в старом просторном ангаре вдруг стало нечем дышать. У Брюса даже мелькнула шальная мысль, что система отвода статики приказала долго жить, и именно поэтому он чувствует себя так, словно стоит в середине огромной лейденской банки, а над его головой наливается силой чудовищный разряд.

— ДЖАРВИС, — негромко позвал Тони. – Смени-ка пластинку, старина.

Невидимая игла поднялась и опустилась снова, медленный чувственный мотив заполнил ангар. Брюс сглотнул, чувствуя себя отчаянно лишним, и медленно попятился прочь.

Не спуская со Стива напряжённого взгляда, Тони сказал:

— Экспериментальная проба с прямым контактом источника данных и кожи. Запускай. 

Брюс открыл было рот – ничего подобного они не планировали, попытки улучшить усвоение информации разбивались о естественное сопротивление кожного покрова, и именно об это сопротивление лучшие умы человечества бились, зачастую и буквально, не первый век подряд, — но Тони снова стал танцевать, попадая в ритм, чёткий и недвусмысленно эротический, Стив как-то очень беспомощно вздохнул совсем рядом с потрясённым Брюсом, и лекцию пришлось отставить. Если бы кто спросил Брюса, в танце было многовато движений бёдрами, но Стива, казалось, молнией пригвоздило к месту, и видно было, как по виску медленно течёт капля пота, он даже дышал через раз и явно был не в том состоянии, чтобы воспринимать информацию. А уж когда со стороны Тони в него полетела снятая футболка…

Брюс сбежал. Не самый лучший поступок для учёного, но Халк был слишком близко, и опасности для Тони не было никакой – разве что задымится от неотрывного голубого взгляда. Кроме того, брачные игры, в особенности у высокоорганизованных приматов, предполагали определённую степень уединения партнёров, и Брюс совершенно не собирался оказываться третьим лишним между этими двумя.

Жить, несмотря на все сложности сосуществования с Халком, всё-таки хотелось.

***

— …ах-х… так что, идти за Кама-сутрой? 

Тони оседлал его бёдра и сжал коленями, словно собирался пуститься в галоп, прильнул всем телом, потёрся, цапнул за плечо. Общий на двоих жар переливался между ним и Стивом, связывал их, стягивал, как верёвкой, заставлял льнуть друг к другу.

— Иди, — кивнул Стив, придерживая Тони за бёдра так, чтобы тот никуда не вздумал деться. – Прямо сейчас, начинай.

— Ты точно побился головой о «Краткий устав полевого командира», — фыркнул Тони, но двинулся так, что у Стива в глазах потемнело от удовольствия. В постели или, точнее, на узкой неудобной кушетке, которую Брюс в своё время приволок, чтобы было где отлежаться после особенно удачных экспериментов, он оказался так хорош, что Стив начинал понимать, пожалуй, почему этого наглого типа выставляли из женского общежития всего три раза. 

Чего он не понимал, так это всего остального, начиная с возможного ответа на простой вопрос: как так вообще получилось. Какое-то безумие, не иначе.

Стиву оно нравилось, это безумие. Больше чем просто нравилось – сводило с ума. Особенно когда Тони вот так поддавал бёдрами и запрокидывал голову, показывая шею, пятнистую от поцелуев. 

— Этот… твой… эксперимент, — выговорил Стив, не прекращая двигаться, — опасен. Для… морали…

Старк не дал ему договорить. Распластался жаркой вздрагивающей тяжестью, по-осьминожьи цепко впился в плечи, ударил бёдрами, поцелуем сбил дыхание. Кушетка опасно скрипела под двойной тяжестью, но пока что держалась, и хорошо, потому что Стива сейчас не остановила бы даже перспектива трахаться на голом полу среди обломков.

И это он искренне считал, что ждёт своего человека. Того самого, правильного и единственного, на всю жизнь. 

Вот, кажется, дождался. 

Трудно было сказать наверняка, но сейчас, когда Тони вот так на нём сжимался, в это верилось. С первого жгучего взгляда и, кажется, навсегда…

Тони поцеловал его снова, глубоко и грубо, стиснул коленями бока, выдохнул Стиву в губы:

— Брось думать, слышишь? Не сейчас.

Стив и рад бы был послушаться, но не мог, просто не мог. Он зарылся лицом в искусанное загорелое плечо, двинулся навстречу Тони, ловя ритм и думая о том, что Говард, будь он жив, его убил бы. Или нет. Или неважно, совсем не это важно.

— То…ни…

Гибкая тяжесть двигалась на нём, вокруг члена сжималось нежное, живое. Губами Тони раз за разом впечатывался Стиву в губы, дразнил, провоцировал, дарил ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие поцелуя, которое Стив, если быть совсем откровенным, так и не смог распробовать раньше. С Пегги было иначе, совсем по-другому, а потом не было ничего – долго, ох, как же долго не было ничего…

— Ещё, — Тони прикусил ему губу. – Ещё так. 

Стив дал ещё. Поразительно было то, с какой невообразимой лёгкостью Тони взял его в плен, жаркую и сладостную неволю, из которой не хотелось выдираться любой ценой. Вообще не хотелось выдираться. Это даже пугало, хоть Стив и был не из трусливых.

— Я… совсем скоро…

Тони так стиснул его плечи, что остались синяки. Кама-сутра? Плейбой? Чушь и ерунда. То, чему Стив прямо сейчас учился, не было написано ни в одной из книг. Этого не могла поймать никакая фотокамера, даже не каждая кисть – не рядовая, по крайней мере, — и это случалось прямо сейчас, случалось с ними обоими, а ведь Стив уже и надеяться давно перестал…

Надеялся ли хоть когда-нибудь Тони – он не знал. Боялся спрашивать. Сжал Тони за бёдра, надвигая на себя до предела и смутно надеясь, что хотя бы не делает больно, а если всё-таки делает, то Старк его простит – потом, когда сможет связно мыслить. Когда они оба смогут, если смогут. Сейчас на это было совсем непохоже, минуты частили, одна за другой съёживались до секунд, улетали прочь, и мысли, наконец, ушли от Стива совершенно, оставив только жар и трепет, и то странное, нежное и неназываемое, что теплом обняло сердце, когда тяжёлая растрёпанная голова обессиленно ткнулась Стиву в плечо. 

— Я тебя люблю, — прошептал Стив, не думая, потому что тепла в груди сделалось слишком много, и его срочно требовалось выдохнуть, а не то сердцу негде станет биться. – Я так тебя…

Несколько секунд Тони не двигался. Даже, кажется, не дышал. Осознав, принялся сосредоточенно выдираться. Стив попытался было удержать, но Старк был упрям. Стив не считал возможным силой держать человека, испытывающего явный и несомненный дискомфорт, а Тони, без сомнения, было очень не по себе. Стараясь не смотреть на Стива, он подобрал из кучи на полу собственные джинсы, влез в них, презрев бельё, открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но только рукой махнул и направился к выходу.

— Тони, — позвал вдогонку Стив. Он был совершенно сбит с толку, всё ещё остаточно счастлив, расстроен тем, что сказал что-то не то, и в глубоком недоумении – с его точки зрения, за любовью совершенно логично следовало признание в ней, и оно, это признание, не должно было вызывать панического бегства. – Что случилось, что не так? Я тебя напугал?

Не оборачиваясь, Старк помотал головой и сказал то, от чего у Стива внутри всё оборвалось, а тепло, которого только что было столько, что трудно было дышать, кончилось мгновенно.

— Просто эксперимент кончился, Кэп. Дверь потом захлопни.

Стив поднялся. Чувство было такое, словно его ударили в лицо, даже во рту стало солоно. Он не сразу понял, что прокусил губу и глотает собственную кровь.

— Так вот что это было? – хрипло уточнил он. – Эксперимент? И как, многому научился?

— Слишком многому, — буркнул Старк и выскочил наружу, словно за ним гнались.

Чувствуя себя совершенно ирреальным, Стив оделся, привёл в порядок всё, что они с Тони разгромили, пока танцевали между кружащихся шелестящих страниц. Как погасить свет, он не знал, но хотя бы поставил на место чёртову кушетку и подобрал забытую Тони футболку. Музыка всё ещё звучала, тихая и печальная, словно невидимый механизм чувствовал его состояние. Если так – Стив ему не завидовал.

***

— Да что у вас такое случилось?

Тони замотал гудящей головой и что было сил врезал себе по лицу толстым томом. Потекла кровь, и Брюс, содрогнувшись, сунул Тони в руку бумажное полотенце.

— Ещё пять минут такого безобразия, и Халк вырвется наружу, — предупредил он. – Ты же знаешь, он ненавидит, когда тебе плохо. Я тоже. Что стряслось?

Тони застонал и врезал себе следующим учебником – кажется, по ядерной физике, и явно слишком объёмистым, чтобы запомнить всё за раз, но Брюс, вопреки обыкновению, не стал его осаживать. Просто посмотрел тяжёлым взглядом стремительно зеленеющих глаз.

— Я сделал жуткую глупость, — скороговоркой объяснил Старк. – Мне кровь из носу нужно сдать все экзамены и выпуститься досрочно. 

— Это что-то новенькое, продолжай… — тут Брюс сообразил, в чём дело. Ну конечно. – Это Кэп? Всё из-за того, что вы, ну…

В следующий учебник Тони впечатался с размаху – окровавленным лицом прямо в разворот.

— Но ведь ты действительно ему нравишься, я же видел, как он на тебя смотрит, – отчаянно сказал Беннер. Халк в нём рычал и рвался на волю, желая сгрести в один гигантский кулак Стива, а в другой – Тони, и колотить их головами друг о друга, пока не поумнеют. – И он тебе! Даже больше чем нравится, а то с чего бы ты сейчас творил такую ерунду!

Тони ещё разок врезался лицом в раскрытый учебник. 

— Я запаниковал, — признался он. – Запутался. Не знаю, что делать. 

— Да, потому что ты и сейчас паникуешь, — Брюс отобрал у него книгу. – Ты можешь попытаться сдать всё, если хочешь уйти из Академии и никогда больше не видеть Стива, но дело закончится реанимацией, гарантирую. Что ты такого ему сделал, что он ходит мрачнее тучи?

Тони уставился на него слезящимися красными глазами. Чернота вокруг них расплывалась до самых щёк, на шее цвели подозрительные пятна, нашлёпка пластыря на щеке съехала, обнажая кровоточащую ссадину.

— Спроси лучше, что он мне сделал, — стараясь не слишком шевелить разбитыми губами, предложил он. – Я думал… да ни о чём я не думал, просто не удержался, как с ума сошёл, а потом, когда мы, ну…

— Можно без подробностей, я и так представляю, — быстро заверил Брюс.

— Поверь мне, даже не представляешь, — парировал Тони. – Кэп – это нечто. Во всех отношениях, и когда всё уже было на мази, он взял и признался мне в любви! В постели! 

Брюс присвистнул.

— И ты запаниковал и удрал, — сказал он. – Очень умно и с твоей, и с его стороны, ничего не скажешь.

— А что я должен был делать – поверить, что ли? – Тони скривился и зашипел от боли. – Я чёртов кретин, но не настолько. А он просто кретин, раз до сих пор не знает, что о таких вещах в постели не говорят. Если только вправду не имеют этого в виду, а он точно не… проклятье. Я хочу сказать, глупо было бы даже надеяться, что это правда.

— Ну, вы стоите друг друга, — Брюс помолчал, размышляя. Даже Халк в нём временно унялся и только порыкивал, недоумевая насчёт того, как умные люди могут быть такими идиотами. – Тони. Он ведь тебе вправду очень по душе.

— Да, только я ему нет, если не считать постели, — Тони взялся за голову. – А теперь-то и тем более. Он до меня и палкой не дотронется.

Брюс тяжело вздохнул.

— А не решать за него ты пробовал? – поинтересовался он, вставая. – Мне нужно пройтись. Помедитировать, подумать. Не усугубляй, а? Мы что-нибудь придумаем, и, кстати, никакая любовная интрижка не стоит того, чтобы ты вышибал себе мозги… боже правый, Робертом Бёрнсом! С каких пор ты его читаешь?

— Это не моё! – Тони уставился на неприметный серый томик. – Я такого ДЖАРВИСУ в библиотеке не заказывал!

Брюс уже собирался сказать что-нибудь ободряющее, вроде того, что и в поэзии, если постараться, можно найти зерно нужного знания – не зря ведь поэты по всему миру годами марали бумагу строками о любви, — но с улицы донёсся шум и грохот, и все благие мысли вышибло у него из головы.

Через минуту оба были снаружи: Брюс – едва удерживая рвущегося на свободу Халка, Тони – всё ещё сжимая в руке предательскую книгу, но уже натягивая броню.

Кампуса как такового не было. Ясно была видна уцелевшая часть парка с подстриженными кустами и дорожкой, выложенной камнем, но зелень обрывалась, как отрезанная ножом, а дорожка упиралась в ледяную синюю стену.

— Это похлеще щупалец, — выдохнул Тони, защёлкнул маску. – Не отставай, дружище.

Что же, он хотя бы на время забыл о бедах любви, глупых и искренних. Брюс думал об этом, шагая следом за Тони вдоль чего-то, что походило на призовую работу в конкурсе на ледяной лабиринт года. Сквозь полупрозрачную резную синеву протекал свет, но сам лёд казался непроницаемым.

— Он не тает, не ломается… — Тони активировал лазерный резак и через пару минут констатировал, — не поддаётся. Можно попробовать кислотами, но подозреваю, что и это бесполезно… о.

Это последнее «о» было таким, что Брюс невольно остановился и приготовился выпустить разъярённого долгим заточением Халка наружу. У этой версии костюма плечи, на его взгляд, были широковаты, но хватило одного взгляда поверх брони, чтобы понять, отчего Тони остановился.

Длинный язык синего льда тянулся поперёк дорожки, над шёлково-гладкой поверхностью клубился странного вида туман.

А из-подо льда обломком затонувшего корабля выступал рукав кожаной лётной куртки, произведённой ещё в сороковых.

***

— Какого чёрта, — яростно сказал Тони, — какого чёртового чёрта, это асгардский лёд, и мы знаем, кто его напускает. Всё, что нужно – найти мерзавца и…

— Без подробностей, — заявила Вдова. Под мышкой у неё была папка странного вида, точь-в-точь винтажная мечта архивариуса, а за спиной маячил хмурый парень с железной рукой. Каких только странных типов не принимают в Академию. – Брюсу лучше поберечь силы, пока Локи не окажется перед ним живьём.

— Ненадолго он останется жив, должен сказать, — хмуро добавил Брюс. Его распирало изнутри, бугрившиеся на плечах мышцы отливали зелёным. Он держал в руке повязку дежурного – всё, что удалось спасти от упрямого льда, пожравшего, помимо Стива, ещё и большую часть Академии. Наташа с её новым дружком уцелели случайно, и оставалась надежда, что по ту сторону бесконечной стены тоже найдутся выжившие, но пока что Тони, сгорая от ярости, о них почти не думал, даже о Пеппер и Роуди…

Прекрасно. Теперь он о них подумал, и горе пополам с яростью получили новую подпитку и стали втрое сильней, а ведь Тони и так едва держал себя в руках – если можно считать самоконтролем беготню по стенам, по три безумных плана спасения в минуту, свежие ссадины от пособия по гляциологии поверх подживающих и сердитое осознание того, что магия не поддаётся вычислениям.

— Дыши, — сказал ему Брюс. – И отдай Бёрнса. Он сейчас не к месту.

— Уверена, Локи где-то неподалёку, — заявила Вдова. – Сидит на краю этой проклятой стены, болтает ногами и ждёт, когда мы придём по его душу.

— Мазохист и выпендрёжник, — буркнул Тони. – Надеюсь, все остальные живы, потому что если нет – я сам их убью.

— Особенно Стива, да? – усмехнулась Вдова, оценила выражения лиц и пожала плечами. – Да перестань, Старк. Вся Академия в курсе… была. Как только вытащим их из этой криосауны – сможешь снова морочить Кэпу голову.

— Криокамеры, — отрывисто поправил парень с железной рукой. На его месте Тони расщедрился больше, чем на одно слово в час, но никто не совершенен.

— Это хорошая мысль, про криокамеру. Или сауну, — вмешался Брюс, водя взглядом по детальным фотографиям стены. – Я хочу сказать: мы не можем справиться с магией, как колдуны, но почему не попытаться укротить её, как учёным?

— Продолжай, — предложила Вдова, взяла принесённую с собой папку и скомандовала спутнику, — поворачивайся, Баки, пора.

Тот беспрекословно повернулся спиной и задрал куртку. Наташа принялась за дело, и несколько минут слышались только сочные шлепки картона о голую кожу. Потом Тони передёрнул плечами и отвернулся.

— Рекалибровка, — пробормотал он. – Хорошо, будем мыслить как учёные. Эта штука инертна к среде, так? Хочешь сказать, нам нужно найти новый вид воздействия, максимально близкий к магическому?

— Хочу сказать, что криокамера такого масштаба должна тратить кучу энергии, — сказал Брюс. – Откуда она, по-твоему, берётся?

Сообразив, Тони бессильно выругался.

— Сукин сын с рогами и пафосом на всю физиономию! 

— Точно, — кивнул Брюс. – ДЖАРВИС сделал фото с орбиты. Центр этого безобразия прямо в твоей башне, Тони, и мы оба знаем, какая батарейка в этом снежном домике.

— Проклятье. Чёрт возьми. Романова, ты не могла бы прекратить игры в доминатрикс, мы тут пытаемся думать, это отвлекает! 

Наташа отвесила ещё пару смачных шлепков и сунула папку под мышку. Тони сгоряча показалось, что бледные серые глаза Баки, кем бы он ни был, стали чуть ясней. И гораздо, гораздо несчастней.

— Чему ты там такому его учишь… — начал он и замолчал. – Брюс, у меня идея.

— Помоги нам бог, — проворчала Вдова. – Прошлому, Старк. Баки нужно выучить собственное прошлое.

— Да-да, я о том же! – возопил Тони. – Прошлое! Недавнее, конечно, но всё-таки… Брюс!

— Портал? – предположил Брюс, хорошо умевший ходить по тем же мысленным тропкам. – Думаешь, он ещё работает или хотя бы…

— Конечно, он не светится во всё небо, хотя этот туман ужасно подозрителен и похож на следовое возмущение атмосферы. Я хочу сказать – представляешь, какой был перепад давления? Конечно, тут всё затянуло чёртовой аномалией!

Брюс отчаянно закивал, а Вдова потянула Баки за железное плечо.

— Идём-ка, солдат. Нужно осмотреться, пока эти двое будут играть в свой научный пинг-понг.

— Постарайтесь найти кофе, — Тони взялся за голову. – Ну почему, почему всё всегда должно быть таким сложным?

— Если подняться над очагом, — Брюс уже рисовал схему, — или хорошенько рассчитать траекторию, и ударить по следам портала, скажем, тепловым зарядом…

— Не тепловым, — буркнул Тони. – Мощности у меня хватит. Швырну пару фугасов помощней, воздушный взрыв не должен будет вызвать сильных разрушений на земле, а если этого не хватит, чтобы активировать портал… — он многозначительно постучал себя пальцем по груди. – Репульсорный луч просто чудеса творит.

— Опасно. Мы можем зацепить тех, кто внизу, — нахмурился Брюс. – Конечно, маловероятно, что кто-нибудь по доброй воле будет ходить вокруг твоей Башни, особенно когда Локи в ней, но как знать? Он мог взять их всех в заложники.

— Думаю, это был бы последний день в его жизни, — буркнул Тони. – Если он хоть попытается взять кого-то из них в заложники, а не вогнать в стазис, как ведьма в той дурацкой сказке про Шиповничек... эй, там же Кэп. Он уже устроил бы вторую битву при Саратоге и отвоевал бы Америке свободу.

— Может быть, они дерутся прямо сейчас, — неосторожно заметил Брюс.

Несколько секунд они с Тони смотрели в глаза друг другу. Потом одновременно вскочили.

— Я С ТОБОЙ, — проревел Халк. Брюс даже не пытался больше его сдерживать, понимая полнейшую бесполезность этого занятия. К тому же Халк мог, если очень припечёт, придержать Железного Человека даже в полностью активированной броне, а это могло понадобиться, если Тони выйдет из себя настолько, чтобы начать творить самоубийственную ерунду. – БЕРИ МЕНЯ, ИЛИ Я ОТОРВУ ТЕБЕ ГОЛОВУ.

— Аргумент, — охотно согласился Тони и вцепился в могучую зелёную талию. Репульсоры вспыхнули, взревели и легко оторвали их общий вес от земли. Туман ударил Тони в лицо, затянув смотровые щели, заклубился и растаял, оставшись внизу.

— АГА! – проревел Халк, глядя вниз. – ВОТ ОН! ВОТ ЭТОТ МЕЛКИЙ, ПАСКУДНЫЙ…

Тони завис над верхушкой Башни – та была почти совершенно скрыта туманом, но контуры гигантских букв всё-таки угадывались сквозь молочно-голубое марево, — и постарался увидеть происходящее внизу. Халк нетерпеливо сопел и возился.

— Бросай, — буркнул он. – Я лучше бомбы. Я его ВИДЕЛ.

— Там щит, — Тони на пробу пульнул пару раз, и был вознаграждён зрелищем двойного рикошета. – Эта чёртова штука экранирует…

— БРОСАЙ! – рявкнул Халк так, что у Тони руки разжались сами собой. Одна беда с этими парнями, привыкшими орать команды так, что кровь в жилах стынет, и где только Брюс этого набрался?

Впрочем, Тони знал ответ. Он метнулся следом за гигантом – Халк летел вниз, набирая скорость, точно мальчишка, решивший прыгнуть бомбочкой, — и увидел то, о чём говорил рассерженный приятель.

Тонкий золотой блик мелькал сквозь туман, как рыбий хвост, только эта золотая рыбка исполняла не чужие желания, а свои собственные – и ни одного на пользу людям. 

***  
— Но погоди. Вы-то откуда взялись? – Тони упёр руки в боки. Броня на нём всё ещё дымилась, пробитый на живую портал догорал над Башней, и Халк, всё никак не желавший уходить, бродил взад-вперёд, бросая на Локи многообещающие взгляды.

Вдова пожала плечами.

— В каждом заборе есть дырка, — заявила она. – Я не учёный, но это закон природы, запомни на будущее, умник.

— Хочешь сказать, вы просто пошли и… — Тони оборвал сам себя. – Неважно. Сможешь заставить это рогатое чучело отменить заклятье? Потому что я не слишком хорош в переговорах.

— Надо же! – восхитилась Романова. – День не может стать лучше: Тони Старк признаёт, что не во всём гениален! 

— День ещё как может стать лучше, — буркнул Тони, косясь на окружающих. – Если кое-кто поможет мне перенести эту спящую красавицу.

Стива они нашли почти сразу – он сильно оторвался от других и застыл в боевой позе: щит вот-вот готов был сорваться с пальцев, да так и застыл, скованный льдом. Остальные в прихотливых позах застыли в паре десятков метров, и видно было, как на оперении стрелы, застывшей в руке Клинта, искрится иней. 

— Зачем его таскать? – буркнул Баки, подходя вплотную к оледеневшей фигуре. – Эх, Стиви, не везёт же тебе…

— Затем, что сам по себе этот лёд не растает, — Тони потёр лицо. – Но мы собрали установку, и даже если Локи будет молчать и дальше…

— Не будет, — заверил Баки, бросил короткий взгляд на связанного Локи. Вдова села рядом с ним, заговорила о чём-то. Картина была прозаической, ни из кого не текла кровь, не шипело раскалённое железо, ржавые иглы не втыкались никому под ногти, но Тони передёрнуло. Что-то такое было в полуулыбке Вдовы и в её глазах, что заставляло поверить: да, долго молчать Локи не будет, расскажет всё.

— Тогда пусть пока стоит, где стоит, — Тони оглядел Стива. Ледяное лицо свело маской суровой решимости и гнева, глаза блистали полярной голубизной, крепко сжатый рот совсем не походил на тот, какой Тони помнил. Слишком хорошо помнил, чёрт возьми. – Начнём размораживать всё это безобразие вокруг, энергии нам хватит.

— Не понимаю, — произнёс Баки. – Ведь вы не колдуны. И если можно было растопить эту дрянь установкой, зачем было десантироваться?

— Попробуй почистить рыбу от головы к хвосту, — любезно предложил Тони. – Этот лёд неоднороден. К тому же установка от воздуха работать не будет… неважно. Помоги с этим кабелем, вот так.

Вдвоём они дотащили толстую змею кабеля до ощетинившейся сложными деталями установки, и Тони, проверив всё в последний раз, дёрнул за рычаг. Вспыхнули огни, машина тихо заворчала внутренностями, и синий лёд начал таять вокруг.

— Получается, — заметил Брюс. Он всё-таки сумел взять Халка под контроль и теперь стоял в стремительно испарявшейся голубой луже, натёкшей с ближайшей стены. – Но живые организмы…

— У Вдовы дела не очень, — заметил Баки. – Пожалуй, пойду ей помочь.

— Учти, он нам нужен живым! – предупредил Тони, подобрал с земли какую-то несчастную птаху, замёрзшую на лету, и сунул её к установке. Голубой туман взвился над его рукой, птица чирикнула и села, дико озираясь по сторонам, точно пыталась понять, что произошло.

— Вот тебе живые организмы, — довольно заявил Тони, развернулся к Локи и скрутил в его сторону кукиш. – Выкуси, колдун. Физика полей рулит!

— И из-за неё у тебя всё лицо чёрное, — заметил Брюс. Раскочегарившись, установка работала теперь на полную мощность, у ближайших к ней фигур стали обтаивать пальцы и носы. – Тони, прояви хоть немного благоразумия и не называй всех продуктами глубокой заморозки, когда придут в себя.

— Портишь мне всё веселье. Ладно, — Тони мрачно посмотрел на фигуру Капитана, застывшего в броске. – Ну почему всё должно быть таким трудным, господи. 

— Ты это уже говорил, — напомнил Брюс.

— И с тех пор ничего не изменилось, — огрызнулся Тони. Некоторые фигуры уже начали шевелиться, Чаровница недовольно повела плечами, а Женщина-Оса принялась издавать тихое возмущённое жужжание. – Почему Кэп не тает?

— Придвинем его поближе к установке, он, наверное, принял основной удар на себя, — Брюс поглядел на Локи, зажатого между Баки и Вдовой. – Уверен, самым трудным будет выяснить, зачем он вообще всё это затеял.

— Из природной злобности, — пропыхтел Тони. Капитан Ледышка оказался дьявольски тяжёл, а за гладкую поверхность трудно было зацепиться. К тому же Тони боялся сразу двух вещей: что будет держать слишком слабо, упустит статую и расколотит Стива вдребезги, и что сожмёт слишком сильно и раздавит его, как кубик льда. – Какая… разница… зачем.

Даже поставленный вплотную к установке, Капитан не подавал не то что признаков жизни – намёков на таяние. Тони попинал бы своё изобретение, если бы не то, что на всех остальных излучение действовало.

— Феномен, — пробормотал Брюс, обходя окоченевшую фигуру. – Может быть, количество перешло в качество. 

— Хочешь сказать, Локи так его шарахнул, что это навсегда? – ужаснулся Тони. Не то чтобы он мечтал снова встретиться с Капитаном глазами – что-то подсказывало ему, что и взгляд, и неизбежный разговор будут горячее некуда, — но всё-таки, всё-таки… — Вдова! И ты, парень с железякой!

— Незачем так орать, — сообщила Романова, появляясь рядом. – Проигрывать он не умеет. Да и заклятие почти снято, так что глупо упираться. 

— Тащи его сюда за рога, — потребовал разъярённый Тони. – Понимаю, Кэп ещё та ледышка, но лично я его предпочитаю…

— Вся Академия в курсе, как именно ты его предпочитаешь, — оборвала Романова и отступила на шаг, чтобы Баки мог подвести пленника вплотную к статуе.

— Многовато пафоса в позе, как по мне, — заявил Локи. – И нет, я понятия не имею, отчего он не приходит в себя, разве что…

— Разве что? – прорычал Тони. – Расскажи-ка. 

Локи горделиво задрал голову и стал похож на надменную газель.

— Разве что он сам не хочет возвращаться, — сообщил он. – Такое бывает. Некоторые заклятия дают человеку именно то, о чём он мечтал. Золото, например, или тишину и покой, или чью-нибудь любовь… читал про Полые Холмы? Вот примерно это.

Тони взялся за голову, готовую треснуть.

— Если я сейчас ещё и про Полые Холмы начну… — он недоговорил. – Допустим, но это точно не про Кэпа, когда это он мечтал стать памятником себе в полный рост?

— Покой, — повторил Локи, усмехаясь. – Безупречность. Не нужно ни о чём думать, никуда бежать…

— …приспосабливаться к новому времени, — вдруг пробормотал стоявший рядом Баки. – Вспоминать об ошибках.

Тони дико посмотрел на него.

— И заново переживать все потери тоже не нужно, — закончил Баки. – А замерзать ему не впервой.

— Так, — сказал Тони после долгой тишины. – Забирайте это рогатое чудовище, пока я его не убил. Воспитывайте, сажайте в тюрьму, делайте что хотите... Брюс. Помоги мне отнести Кэпа в Башню. 

— Пополнение коллекции? – съязвила Вдова, перехватила бешеный взгляд Старка и пожала плечами. – Да ладно. О том, что у тебя все стенки в Капитане, тоже вся Академия знает.

***

Ничего не получалось. Тони испробовал всё, что мог придумать, даже старинный фокстрот, оброс новым слоем кровавых синяков, чуть не искалечившись монографией по глубокому охлаждению мозговой коры и сборником мифов и легенд о подгорном народце, отучил Дубину кататься в опасной близости от Капитана – и всё это, кажется, было зря.

Последней идеей был виски. Хороший, старый, из Говардовых запасов. Фондю Старк заказал тоже, просто на всякий случай. Если верить Локи, хотя верить ему мог только последний идиот, обратное превращение могло вызвать что угодно… важное что угодно. Будь Кэп влюблённой девушкой или матерью, потерявшей дитя, или, допустим, алчным до золота скупцом – Тони знал бы, как запустить обратное превращение. Но Кэп не был, и гимн, на который Тони так надеялся, звучал совершенно зря. Все сто двадцать четыре с половиной раза. Потом Тони сдался и вырубил его ко всем чертям.

За последнюю неделю он узнал о Стиве больше, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь. Даже попросил Баки избить его музейным изданием «Капитан Америка: вчера, сегодня, завтра» — и ничего, проклятье.

— Что, ну вот что? – он тяжело вздохнул и плеснул себе ещё на два пальца виски. Напиток обжигал, катился по горлу комком шёлкового пламени. – Что тебя могло так подкосить, Стив? 

Статуя смотрела на него равнодушными глазами, голубыми и твёрдыми, как паковый лёд. Тони отсалютовал ей, опрокинул в себя выпивку.

— Не то чтобы я не понимал, — сказал он. – Новая жизнь, всё новое вокруг, это пугает, конечно. Я и сам порой боюсь, откровенно говоря, а я-то не дрых во льдах… проклятье. Неужели тебе в них было так уютно? Ну конечно, нет. Но хотя бы не приходилось ничего решать, верно? Ни за что не надо было отвечать, и как там Локи говорил – покой и безупречность? Действительно, с чего бы тебе хотелось возвращаться, тут-то ни того, ни другого, и всё время кто-нибудь сажает жуткие ошибки, чаще всего я…

Он подошёл к статуе, заглянул в ледяное лицо. Твёрдо сжатые губы, складка между сведённых бровей, суровый взгляд. Безжалостная, решительная сила, направленная, как остриё, на единственную цель…

— Защищать, — пробормотал Тони. – Помогать тем, кто слабее. Всегда найдётся кто-то, кто слабее, так что могу только представить, как ты устал… хотя нет, не могу. 

Он коснулся ладонью обжигающе-холодной гладкой щеки, провёл кончиками пальцев, нечаянно и не к месту вспомнил о том, как целовал и тёрся об эту самую щёку, когда она ещё была горячей, в тонкой паволоке невольного румянца, как вдыхал жаркий чистый запах кожи, как…

— Я по тебе скучаю, — пробормотал он, отводя глаза. Даже сейчас, когда Стив казался совершенно равнодушным ко всему, Тони не мог себя заставить смотреть ему в глаза, признаваясь. Потому что нельзя же признаваться в таких глупостях и всерьёз рассчитывать на то, что тебя не оттолкнут, как только страсть схлынет. – Не надо было мне тогда так… но и тебе не надо было, Кэп, ну кто признаётся в любви после секса? В постели все друг друга любят, это же непреложный факт! Ломаный грош цена таким признаниям! А что, если бы я поверил?

Стив смотрел мимо него. Поверх его плеча. Щит не дрогнул, не колыхнулся в его руке, вздувшиеся мышцы на вытянутой для броска руке не дрожали, только свет скользил по льду, не задерживаясь нигде надолго.

— Проклятье, Стив! – алкоголь всё-таки добрался до той части мозга, которой Тони старался не давать воли, и злость затопила его целиком. – Ты боец! Солдат! Ты Капитан Америка!.. и чем тебе это помогло, спрашивается, — пробормотал он, когда ярость сошла на нет так же быстро, как полыхнула. – Можно подумать, я с Капитаном в постель ложился, ведь нет же. И обидел я тоже не его. Стив. Мне очень жаль, ужасно жаль, господи, я говорю как какая-нибудь Мэри-Сью из сериала, но мне действительно жаль, я снова всё испортил. Всегда всё порчу. Ведь знал, что этим кончится, хотел не подпускать тебя к себе, но не удержался, а кто бы смог? Да дело даже не в том, что ты выглядишь как звезда «Men’s Health», а просто… просто.

Он ткнулся лбом в крепкое ледяное плечо, обнял статую. Неудачливый Пигмалион над своей Галатеей, да и та формально была не его, а отцовским творением. Ну и что же, что лучшим из всех.

— Вернись, — сказал он тихо. – Пожалуйста, Стив, вернись. Без тебя так паршиво, просто слов нет, и когда это я успел так влипнуть… к чёрту все эксперименты. Это настоящее, с самого начала было настоящим. 

Не думая ни о чём, и прежде всего о том, какой ерундой занят, Тони прижался щекой к идеально-гладкой безжизненной щеке. Холод кусал и обжигал, охлаждая свежие и старые синяки, и такой далёкой и неважной показалась вся предыдущая жизнь с её трудностями, мечтами и бедами…

А потом по его щеке прокатилась холодная капля.

Тони стоял, боясь верить, боясь даже пошевелиться. Одна, вторая, третья. Он глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с духом, отлепился от статуи… чёрт, нет. Уже нет. Слава богу, что уже нет.

Стив плакал, стоя перед ним, и холодный голубой конденсат смотрелся дико и странно на плакатно-суровом лице.

— Тренировки, — неожиданно для себя самого сказал Тони. – Вдвоём. Сможешь выбить из меня пыль, Стив, ну и я в долгу не останусь – говорят, сближает. Тот жуткий курс по истории демократии. Я слышал, к тебе никто не идёт в напарники, я и сам не пошёл бы, но… пойду. Пробежки по утрам не обещаю, никакая сила не поднимет меня раньше десяти. Зато я научу тебя пить текилу, сёрфить в сети и не обращаться к девушкам на «мэм». А ты… ты тоже меня научишь. Не знаю, чему именно, и что из всего этого выйдет, и, может, ты сейчас оттаешь и первым делом врежешь мне по лицу и уйдёшь, но если тогда ты говорил серьёзно, а не потому что в сороковых было принято признаваться в любви тем, кого только что трахнул…

Показалось ему, или в голубой безупречности глаз мелькнуло что-то человеческое? Тони не знал. Не мог быть уверен, но…

— И Четвёртое Июля, раз ты так его любишь, хотя эй, ну кто рождается Четвёртого Июля? Только такие сумасшедшие, как ты. Не знаю, как ты привык праздновать, но фейерверки с меня, я побьюсь о какой-нибудь справочник «Как взорвать всё вокруг ко всеобщей радости» и сделаю такое шоу, что Гэндальф локти будет кусать… не знаю, ты хоть в курсе, кто такой Гэндальф?

Теперь со Стива текло ручьями; вода испарялась, туман клубился, как дискотечный дым, затягивал ноги до колен, дразнил летним мятным холодком. Тони втиснулся Стиву под руку, обнял, чувствуя, как промокает футболка.

— К чёрту, даже если нет. Не знаю, как ты не свихнулся, когда тебя вытащили и разморозили, в этот раз будет по-другому. Вовсе не обязательно справляться в одиночку, понимаешь? И молотить себя «Новейшей Историей» — тоже. Я придумаю что-нибудь, обязательно, я и так собирался, для Брюса и для себя самого, достало ходить с видом жертвы семейного насилия, а теперь у меня на один аргумент больше, и…

По полу зазвенело. И не глядя, Тони знал, что щит только что сорвался с оттаявшей руки. В следующую секунду тяжёлая рука в необтаявшем льду накрыла плечи Тони, притиснула его к широкой груди. 

Отбиваться Тони не стал.

***

— Мистер Старк, это что ещё такое?

Тони самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Синяк во всю скулу шёл ему чрезвычайно, придавая бандитски-романтический вид – точь-в-точь как было принято по ушедшей в былое моде.

— Последствия тренировки, — отмахнулся он, водружая на святая святых, стол Ника Фьюри, толстенный фолиант. – Я думал записать всё на флэшку, но её с таким пафосом не положишь. Это решение проблемы с обучением.

Фьюри и Хилл переглянулись. Потом Хилл одними глазами показала на светловолосую макушку, с методичностью часового механизма двигавшуюся взад-вперёд под окнами.

— Боевая поддержка, — шепнула она. – Мы вас внимательно слушаем, мистер Старк.

— Краткий вывод: можно не убиваться об учёбу, есть более прогрессивные методы, — сообщил Тони, раскрывая принесённый талмуд. – Мы учли опыт предыдущих поколений и новейшие разработки Старк Индастриз. И Локи.

— Позвольте? 

— Ну, в порядке компенсации за свою милую шуточку с захватом Академии он вынужден был поделиться знаниями, — фыркнул Тони. – Кое-кто был очень, просто-таки предельно убедителен. И вот результат: синяки больше не обязательная часть учебного процесса. Ну, я уверен, вы заметили. Группа добровольцев сдаёт зачёты, и…

Хилл молча указала на синяк, расплывшийся по всему его лицу.

— Да это ерунда, не относящаяся к делу, — весело сообщил Старк. – Кэп учил меня бросать через бедро, а я собрал ему новую грушу. Оказалось, это довольно весело, я хочу сказать, искусство мордобоя определённо вышло на новый уровень, и…

— Ближе к делу, — прорычал Фьюри. 

— Всё запатентовано, — Тони придвинул к ним фолиант. – Свободная технология, доступная каждому, кто хочет учиться, в подробностях пусть разбирается профессура, а мне пора бежать.

— Снова спасение мира? – поинтересовалась Хилл, листая страницы.

— Нет, свидание, — Тони ухмыльнулся. – Помните тот древний кинодром под открытым небом? С карамельными яблоками на палочках и без всякого три-Д? Ну вот, он снова работает.

Хилл поднялась, прошествовала до сейфа, выудила из него небольшой томик и протянула Старку.

— Это что? – с подозрением спросил тот, пробежал глазами первую страницу. – Эдна Миллей, серьёзно?!

— Поверь, он оценит, — усмехнулась Хилл, и оказалась права. Стив оценил любовную лирику первой женщины, получившей Пулитцера, крайне высоко – особенно ту часть, что касалась любви к родине и свободе, — но гораздо больше, как Тони выяснил на практике, он оценил поцелуи на заднем сиденье машины.

По крайней мере, уделил этой сложной и трепетной науке гораздо больше внимания, чем любым, даже самым прекрасным, стихам.

**Author's Note:**

> В качестве названия использована строка из стихотворения Эдны Сент-Винсент Миллей


End file.
